


Eddsworld Fanfics Boi!

by Blueberry_Neko



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry_Neko/pseuds/Blueberry_Neko
Summary: This will consist of x Reader and Eddsworld ships (i'm not going to do sexual things bc they are real people and i don't want to offend them)Enjoy! :3





	1. Chapter 1

Hello and welcome to the trashcan! I probably wont update a lot because of school and just life in general. Please put a comment down below what you want me to wright first!

ALLLSSOOOO! I wont do sexual content because i respect the Eddsworld cast. 

 

Here, you need this.

 

*throws you some Jesus* 

Byeeeeeee! :3


	2. Matt x male reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matts speaking is bolded and yours is italic :3

> You woke up to the sound of your alarm clock beeping repeatedly. You sighed and turned over, slamming your hand onto the snooze bar. The clock went silent and you decided to get up. You slowly slid out of bed and silently placed your feet to the cold wooden floor of your bedroom. You groaned and stood up rubbing your eyes groggily. You shuffled over to the bathroom door and opened it, turning the light on and doing all of your deeds to start the day.
> 
> After everything was done you walked down stairs only to be face to face with Matt carrying a tray. He startled you and sent you backwards a couple steps. He looked shocked and almost dropped the tray he was holding.
> 
> " **Oh sorry buddy! I didn't mean to scare you**!" You laughed and asked what he was doing up this early. He turned away and rubbed the back of his neck, turning a bit red. " **Well, i was looking at myself, like I usually do every morning, when i got a reminder on my phone about your Birthday! So i came to bring you this**!" He held out the tray, it consisted of 3 pancakes in the shape of his face. And next to the Matt shaped pancakes was a picture of Matt.
> 
> You looked back at him and back at the pancakes. You asked if they were supposed to look like him and he nodded his head happily." **Its a MATT-sterpiece if i do say so myself!** " You took the tray and looked at him. " _Thank you Matt_." He looked at your facial expression and frowned.
> 
> " **You don't look to happy, is something wrong**?" You looked away and felt tears swell up in your eyes. He saw this and ran to your aid. " **o-oh my god im s-so sorry! Did i say something to offend you**?" He grabbed your face and looked into your eyes. " **please tell me what's wrong."**
> 
> His hands were small compared to your face, because you were more muscular compared to Matt's lanky body. But you liked him like that, his thin figure, his orange hair, and that one of a kind smile. He was your everything, but you couldn't tell him, what if he didn't feel the same and never wanted to talk to you again? You didn't want to risk that. 
> 
> " _really, it's nothing Matt. Thank you for the breakfast_." You started back up the stairs until a hand grabbed the back of your shirt. You stopped and turned to look back at Matt with confusion. He looked down but didn't let go of your shirt. " **Um... i have another present for you**." You didn't want to be rude and not take it so you turned around fully, causing his hand to leave your shirt. " _um ok, where is it?"_
> 
> You looked at Matt waiting for him to give you his present. He suddenly grabbed the tray and sat it on a nearby table and walked closer to you. You started turning red until he was nose to nose with you. He slowly inched closer till your lips were barely a centimeter away from each other.
> 
> You suddenly smashed your lips into his and he widened his eyes in shock. He suddenly out of instinkt put his arms around your neck and kissed back. You smiled into the kiss, your dream guy was kissing you! You suddenly felt him becoming out of breath and pulled away.
> 
> He breathed deeply and looked into your eyes. " **Was your birthday everything you wanted this year**?" You laughed and picked him up bridal style. He squeaked and you just laughed. " _You did great. Best. Birthday. Ever_."
> 
> He smiled and kissed your head why you carried him to the couch. You sat him down on the couch and turned to the tv. " _Want to watch a movie_?" " **OH INSANE ZOMBIE PIRATES FROM HELL 4**!" You rolled your eyes at his enthusiasm and grabbed the remote.
> 
> You jumped onto the couch next to him and pressed the power button. You scrolled to Netflix and clicked The movie that he watched over 50 times now. " _By the way, where did Tom and Edd go_?" He looked over at you and smiled.
> 
> " **Oh they went to ASDF Land to try to win you some toys or something like that, but i personally think that my present was the ABSOLUTE best out of everybody in the world**!" You smirked and looked back at the tv, until suddenly you feel an arm slip around your shoulders. Your cheeks lit up and he smiled at your reaction. 


	3. Tord x Demon!Reader

> You felt a cold metal hand shake your sleeping form as you squirm under its touch, not wanting to be woken up. You finally gave in and looked at who was ruining your sleep You sat up rubbing your eyes, trying to let your eyes adjust to the light, and say your boyfriend sitting on the end of the bed putting on his boots. You smiled and he looked over at you. " **Oh ey luv~** " He said in his sexy norwegian voice, he obviously just woke up too because his voice is still a bit raspy. You turned to the side of the bed and slid down the covers. " _Hey Babe, what are you doing up so early_?" He turned to you and smiled devilishly. " **We caught them**." Your eyes widened with excitement and your smile grew, showing off your sharp teeth. You quickly jumped out of bed and put on some dark red tube top that would go nicely with your light red skin.
> 
> You were so excited that you could barely get your shirt on over your horns. You heard Tord laugh at your excitement and you frowned, wagging your long red tail back and forth. He noticed your change in mood and came to your aid. " **Ey I wasn't making fun of ye! I just thought it was cute as all Hell**." You smirk, " _Well why wouldn't i be excited, i've been waiting to see the guys who did this to you_." You slightly touched the side of his almost fully healed face. He leaned in and kissed you passionately. After about a minute of that he pulled away and gave you a light shove to keep getting ready. You nodded and pulled on your black skinny jeans. After doing all of your morning necessities you hopped into Tord's private jet and flew off to an unknown destination. After about a two and a half hour flight, in which you and Tord were making out most of the time, you both stepped out of the jet and walked over to and army looking base. Though it might of been a weird sight for anyone else, but for you it wasn't uncommon to move around bases.
> 
> Tord was always hiding from the government and any other threat, so he needed to have other options. When we got to the entrance of the base, Tord stopped and put in a code that unlocked the door. You stood next to him like a trained dog. That's what he likes about you, you respect him and don't get in the way. After about 10 minutes of walking down stairs and through hallways, you both got to a door that had two guards blocking it. You both stopped and waited for them to let us enter. After the guards checked that it was safe to let us in, they opened a very secure door that led to a dimly lit room that had three men strapped to the wall, and one of the men were awake. He was wearing a blue hoodie and looked at you and Tord and scoffed. He obviously wasn't too pleased to be here. You smiled devilishly at him and slid your snake like tongue out, letting it hang out of your mouth. You just loved scaring your prey before you chew them up. The dident look scared though, he looked like he didn't care... You stopped trying to scared him once you saw the other two stirring from their sleep. The one wearing green woke up and looked worried, he looked around the room till he laid eyes on Tord. He didn't look to happy either. And finally the last one was the one with a pretty good looking face.
> 
> Once he woke up he just looked confused, I don't think he is very smart... Once everybody was up and either confused or angry, Tord spoke. " **Hello, old friends** ," The way he said that sent shivers down your spine. You looked at him, waiting for him to introduce you to his 'old friends'. " **Oh! And this is y/n**!" He said proudly. You blushed at him calling you your real name, considering he usually calls you 'luv' or 'kitten'. You looked at the guys and smiled, showing off your extremely sharp teeth. They all winced except for the blue one.
> 
> " _Oh yeah i forgot, your no fun_." You said looking at the blue one. He glared at you. " **So, your probably wonder why i brought you here**." Tord started walking towards a chair in the middle of the room and sat down. He instantly patted his lap with his robot arm, signaling for you to sit there. You walked happily towards your boyfriend and sat on his lap. He wrapped his arms around your waist and you turned your head to see him smirking at you. You rolled your eyes, " _Well, aren't you going to tell me who they are_?" He nodded his head, " **Gladly**." He pointed towards the one on the far left with the Green sweatshirt. " **That is Edd**." He then moved his hand to the far right, " **That idiot is Matt**." Matt gave us a hurt look. And finally he moved his finger to point at the one in the middle. " **And that piece of shit right there is Tom.** " He snickered to himself why Tom was grinding his teeth together in anger. " _Oh_." You flick your tail in anger as you got off of Tord's lap and walk closer to Tom. You were so close to his face you could feel his angered breathing on your face. You looked him up and down, he had spiky brown hair and reeked of alcohol. You squinted at him and went on to Matt.
> 
> He was pretty decent looking, he was obviously a ginger, and he wore a green hoodie with a... purple coat over top. Hmm, weird combination. You looked at hi and slightly smiled, but not too much for the others to see. You saw him cheer up a bit but he still wasn't happy. You then walked all the way down to the other end and looked at Edd. He word a green hoodie and smelled like he just showered in Coke. He looked like a sweet guy, you gave him a friendly glance. He looked puzzled and just looked back at me. Your lips curled into a smile as you walk back to your boyfriend's side. " **Did you get a good look at them kitten**?" He said why setting you on his lap. You nodded. You are not sure what happened to Tord's face, because he never wanted to talk about it, but you have a feeling it was his fault. I don't think that those guys could of done this, well, maybe Tom, but the other two didn't seem to do this without a reason. Of course your a demon! But that doesn't mean you don't have feelings, and you feel like those guys are innocent! You silently looked away from everyone and Tord gave you a glance. TO BE CONTINUED MWEHEHEHHEHEHEHEHEH


End file.
